


Beside Me

by CutesyMe



Series: MysticMessengerWeek [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Frustration, Jealousy, Spoiler Warning 707 Route Day 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: Jumin knew he was caring about you, and openly showing it, but he couldn’t help but make sure that you all knew that he was ready to help out, couldn’t help but ask again and again if the security system was in tact again, and better than before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there for Day 3 of Mystic Messenger Week. Spoiler ahead of 707 Route Day 8 I think.
> 
> Prompt: Chatroom

Jumin read the messages in the app. Again and again. It didn’t make any sense. First he wasn’t allowed to send you any bodyguards. Then right when he wasn’t in the country, the hacker had to break the security system, break into Rika’s apartment, and attack you.

Suddenly, he hated himself for leaving the country and going on a business trip. His stomach made unpleasant flips when he thought about how scared you might have been when the hacker attacked while he was playing golf in the desert.

“Tch.”

Jumin rubbed his temples and forehead, feeling a headache settle in. Right now he was happy that you were safe and that at least Seven was with you to protect you. But he hated that he wasn’t able to do anything.

He stared at the files in front of him, fighting against the urge of throwing them at the wall. Jumin had tried to distract himself with work but it didn’t work. He talked about shutting off his emotions and stop feeling things but you made him realize that it was only talk. He couldn’t stop worrying. He had managed for a small while to concentrate and even smiled despite himself when you asked him if you could invite the roastery to the party in the chatroom. But then Seven appeared.

Jumin hated the fact that Seven refused to reveal your address, even after you were attacked. He even hated V for not picking up his calls. He had never felt like this before.

Jumin knew he was caring about you, and openly showing it, but he couldn’t help but make sure that you all knew that he was ready to help out, couldn’t help but ask again and again if the security system was in tact again, and better than before.

He was getting frustrated, Seven wouldn’t tell him anything, and then finally Seven was ready to talk after Jumin asked him what kind of security system was installed.

707: “It’s a bomb.”

Jumin felt his heart sink to the floor.

A bomb? A BOMB? Seven must have been joking. Jumin got up from his chair and paced in his room, phone in his hands. He couldn’t trust Seven with you anymore. Also not V. He should be the one doing something. He should be the one protecting you. And now he was also being told that this was Rika’s idea. He couldn’t believe anything anymore.

Jumin wondered how he could find out where you were. Seven wouldn’t tell him over the phone so he should go over to his house and talk to him in person. He threw a glass to the floor when he remembered that Seven was with you in Rika’s apartment, which he didn’t know the address of. Elizabeth 3rd protested by letting out a loud meow and Jumin’s shoulders sagged in defeat.

“I’m sorry, Elizabeth 3rd,” he whispered as he picked her up and let her out in the hallway. He didn’t want to hurt her again.

Jumin had to call Seven now and make Seven tell him where you were, instantly. He couldn’t trust anyone anymore with you. He had to be the one to protect you. The phone rang and rang but Seven didn’t take his calls.

He threw the phone at the wall, shattered pieces falling to the ground. Burying his hands in his hair, he wondered what Seven was doing that he couldn’t take Jumin’s calls. A scene where Seven was holding you in his arms, his lips pressed against yours and you reciprocating, popped into his head.

Right. You liked Seven. That was obvious,from your responses in the chat. Of course you would want to be with him and not with Jumin, even if it meant being in danger. You had made that undoubtable.

What was wrong with him?

Jumin took a deep breath and stared at his shattered phone. He had never before done anything like that, couldn’t think of why he had done it now in the first place. Why were you so important to him? Why did you make him go crazy? Throw away everything he believed in?

He had to give you up. No! Jumin never had you, even if it felt like it. He had to stop thinking about you.

Everything felt wrong. You not beside him felt wrong. He somehow felt like you two were connected. From another life maybe?

But that didn’t matter, Jumin thought as he picked up the pieces of his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was fine. See you tomorrow.
> 
> tumblr: @mitaki


End file.
